


Don't Stop Believing

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate version of how Glee could have ended</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop Believing

Adam was running late but when he turned into the main hall, all worries about Wes and the gavel vanished.

“What happened?” he asked, putting his hand on the nearest boy’s arm. Adam didn’t know the lad but from his size, he was probably a first year.

“He fell. I didn’t see it but he’s not wearing a uniform so he’s probably a visitor and didn’t know about the broken step.” The boy was pale and the words came out in such a rush that it took Adam a moment to catch up.

“Did anyone call 911 and the nurse?” The boy shook his head but Adam didn’t know what it meant. “Did you call a teacher?” There were nearly a dozen boys crowded around the stairs and Adam caught glimpses of the guest lying prone on the floor. There was a lot of nervous chatter but Adam couldn’t see if anyone in the crowd was doing something useful. “Run and get the nurse. If you see any teachers along the way tell them they’re needed here.” When the boy hesitated, Adam turned him gently and gave him a slight push to get him moving. That done, he marched into the crowd.

“Sebastian,” Adam breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of his friend tending the fallen visitor. As captain of the lacrosse team, Sebastian had had first aid training. He was also surprisingly calm and reliable in an emergency.

“Adam, clear some room. The paramedics should be here soon. Elliott is outside waiting to direct them.”

“Right. You heard him, lads. Move. You’ll be able to see from over there by the wall.” The boys, all apparently first or second years obeyed without further urging.

Kneeling beside Sebastian, Adam waited for instructions. There wasn’t much he could do, so he studied the visitor. The young man was the right age for a Dalton student, but that certainly wasn’t a uniform he was wearing. Adam did envy those boots a little, but he suspected they were part of the reason for the young man’s present state.

“Probably a spy,” Sebastian commented, sounding amused. Tramley over there saw him standing on the stairs talking to Blaine just before the accident. He moved aside to let Blaine pass and probably caught his heel on that step.“

"By spy I think you mean prospective student,” Adam corrected, smiling at Sebastian’s grin. “But anyone here officially would have had a guide and been warned about the step.” Adam frowned at a sudden, unpleasant thought. “You don’t suppose he’s from a rival glee club?”

“He’d better not be,” Sebastian snapped before looking down at the unconscious man and softening a little. “If he is, this is worse than anything the Warblers would have done to him.”

“Wes still has his gavel,” Adam pointed out. He stared at the doors, willing the paramedics to arrive. There was very little bleeding for a head injury, and Sebastian had that under control, but the man was still not awake. Not knowing what else to do, Adam took the man’s hand and held it in both of his, willing warmth into the cool skin. Almost as if responding to the contact the man opened his eyes.

“Adam?” he mumbled before catching sight of Sebastian. “What are you doing here?”

“Trying to keep your head from falling off,” Sebastian muttered before asking in a loud, clear voice, “Can you tell me your name?”

“You know my name, Sebastian.” For someone with a head injury he sounded lucid.

“You fell and hit your head,” Adam told him. “We need you to tell us your name.”

“Kurt. My name is Kurt.” He looked at Sebastian then back at Adam. “You’re Adam. He’s Sebastian.” He looked around then asked, “Where’s Elliott?”

“You know Elliott?” Sebastian asked, giving Adam a look of confusion.

“He’s in my band.” Kurt winced as if in pain and lifted his left hand. He stared at it as if he’d never seen it before.

“What’s wrong?” Adam asked.

“No ring.” He looked past Adam, up at the ceiling, then tried to sit up. Sebastian and Adam caught him and held him down gently.

“Stay still. You hit your head.” Sebastian kept one hand on Kurt’s chest in case Kurt would try again but he didn’t.

“I’m at Dalton?” Kurt asked, sounding dazed. “You’re Dalton students?” He tugged at the edge of Adam’s blazer.

“We are, but you’re not?” Adam asked.

“I was.” Kurt insisted before wavering. “I thought I was but…” he grabbed Adam and Sebastian’s hands and gripped them tight. “Blaine. Where’s Blaine?”

“Anderson?” Sebastian frowned. “He’s probably with the Warblers. There’s an impromptu performance today.”

“Teenage Dream.” Kurt sighed wistfully.

“Don’t Stop Believing,” Adam corrected. He glanced up, sure that he heard an ambulance siren in the distance.

“What year is it?” Kurt asked urgently, eyes wide.

“2010,” Adam answered. Sebastian patted Kurt on the chest twice and stood, watching as the paramedics entered with their equipment.

“It was a head injury,” Kurt said in a tone so full of relief that Adam almost laughed.

“I feel like I’m missing something,” Adam told him.

“That’s okay,” Kurt replied cheerily, “You’ll catch up.”

The faint strains of “Don’t Stop Believing” could be heard as they wheeled Kurt to the ambulance, Adam and Sebastian following.

::end::


End file.
